World's Finest Something
by scriviner
Summary: Superboy and Batgirl tentatively explore romance... of course, the rest of their respective extended families will have somthing to say about THAT. Only the opening so far. May contain spoilers for Batgirl 38 to 41 and Graduation Day.


Disclaimer: Legal shamanisms. These characters all belong to DC, I'm not using them for profit, don't sue, I'm broke. That is all.  
  
World's Finest Relationships  
  
by Scriviner  
  
He didn't exactly have anywhere in particular he wanted to go. Sneaking out in the middle of the night did bother him a little, especially considering how nice the Kents were, but he was having trouble sleeping. Some people might've gone for a walk, Kon El, now answering to Conner Kent and better known as Superboy, had a definite advantage in that regard.  
  
This explained his current situation which involved him drifting along among the clouds somewhere along the eastern seaboard in his uniform. He hadn't really meant to go quite that distance away from the Kent farm in Kansas, but the moment he stepped out of the window, he just felt like cutting loose and just rocketed into the sky as fast as he could go. He had been tempted to just step out in just his sleep wear, but the idea of floating around in loose boxers just didn't appeal.  
  
At the moment, he was indulging a new hobby. Cloud doodling. He found it surprisingly restful. His control over his powers were definitely increasing and the ability to shape the water vapor in the air was just one of the new tricks he was teaching himself. It usually took some concentration, but he found that if he just let his mind drift while keeping his tactile telekinetic field extended through the cloud bank, the shifting cloudscape would tend to reflect his thoughts, sometimes before he even realized his own thoughts. Hence, cloud doodling.  
  
He sat tailor fashion in the center of a roiling mass of white puffy cloud and watched distractedly as an image of the Kent farm melted back into wisps of vapor. He wasn't brooding, he told himself. He was thinking. Yeah, that's the ticket.  
  
At the word brooding he noted another patch of sand rose up into a looming and distinctive silhouette. It had broad pointy shoulders, long pointier ears, a swirling cape and seemed to tower terrifyingly high above him. He gave a sudden laugh and complimented his imagination, "Yeah... brooding's for the Bat-crowd. Not us 'S' types." Without really meaning to he paused and mumbled to himself, "Bats."   
  
The apparition of the Batman that he'd conjured up began to shrink, the proportions shifting and rearranging themselves. As his thoughts slipped in another direction, he remembered why he had trouble sleeping to begin with.   
  
"Batgirl," he whispered, reverence and surprise warring in his tone of voice at the perfect white cloud sculpture he had crafted of her. Without meaning to, he drifted closer, a hand stretching out to caress the cheek of the image. It was her in perfect detail. He found his lips suddenly dry, despite himself and admired his creation. There were those exquisite features. That slight, playful quirk at the side of her lips that hinted at her amusement. Her ragged and dangling over the nape of her neck. Her arms crossed over her chest, accentuating her bosom. To his surprise, he'd even managed to capture the glint in her eyes when she'd looked at him.   
  
He pulled his hand back quickly, almost as though he'd been burned. "Just friends." He told himself fiercely. "We're just friends." He tried to put more force into the words, but saying the words caused another image to form as he inadvertently recalled the precise circumstances that surrounded their telling each other they were friends.   
  
She'd come on a surprise visit to the Kent farm, planning on... frankly he wasn't entirely sure what she'd really been planning to do, but some of it definitely involved kissing him, possibly more, he added to himself, but they kept getting interrupted and the mood was broken before they had a chance to start anything. They'd realized she was just feeling... lonely. As they were saying good bye to each other, though, they had managed to get in one kiss.   
  
She'd kissed him before, when they'd met by accident on a cruise ship and managed to foil a kidnapping attempt by some terrorist guy. It was just before they disembarked. She'd just suddenly grabbed him by the lapels and dragged him into a powerful, deliciously breathtaking lip lock. It was amazing... sensual, incredible and completely unexpected, he couldn't think of any other words to describe it. It was that good.  
  
The second kiss though. "Friends," they'd said and they pressed closer together as he'd carried her, her arms around his neck, both of them smiling and resting their foreheads against each other. Yes, it was a friendly kiss... but somehow it made that first pale in comparisson. It wasn't an assault as the first had been. It hadn't terrified him like the kisses she'd offered him earlier that night. Not a kiss that was an attack, it had been warm, sincere, more open. It was already a week later and he could still feel her breath on his lips, the warmth of her body against his. The sweetness of it.   
  
He watched as his cloud sculptures reenacted the scene in perfect detail, and was shocked to find the intimate moment being extended by his imagination, getting more intimate, clothing starting to be stripped away.   
  
He gave an indignant snort and pulled his TK field tight around his body, releasing his hold on the water vapor and allowing the images to drift into obscurity. He ran both hands through his dense head of dark hair and grumbled. "Just friends. Definitely."   
  
He groaned and looked up, hoping to address the Creator, whoever he/she or it was. "Why do all the women in my life have to be so damned hot? Answer me that one!" He paused and reconsidered his statement. "Okay... except for Mrs. Kent. That'd be just," he paused as he tried to find a word that could completely encapsulate the wrongness of that thought, before finally settling on, "Ick." Then again he'd seen some of the older photo albums and she'd been a hottie when she was younger too. Agh.  
  
He glanced down, trying to get his mind off the topic. He allowed his TK field to flare slightly, pushing the clouds beneath him out of the way and granting him a clear view of the city below. It looked vaguely familiar. He was pretty sure he'd been flying towards Metropolis, but that definitely didn't look like it. He winced as he realized his subconscious was working overtime. That was Gotham down there.   
  
She's somewhere down there, he told himself. He definitely needed to get his mind off of her. He gave a grin as another thought occurred to him. Robin was somewhere down there too. Maybe they could go hang out. Or beat up on some muggers. Or something. Anything.  
  
Without wasting another moment, he straightened his legs and flew straight down. Sure, he didn't know Robin's address or if he'd even be available to go out tonight, but those were just minor details. After all... how hard would it be to find one guy? He just hoped he didn't run into the Bat. He just wasn't sure which Bat he was more scared of at this point. 


End file.
